Celos
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: La guerra acabado. El trio de oro se encuentra feliz pero esto cambia cuando el nuevo ministro obliga a Hermione Granger a casarse con Draco Malfoy, para poder vigilarlo, ya que el joven Malfoy tiene un secreto, revivir al Señor Tenebroso. Esa es la mision de Hermione casarse con aquel hombre que la hizo infeliz durante tantos años y ser alejada de su unico amor de Ron. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba.

Salomón Rey de Israel

-¿Qué está loco? - grito Harry al nuevo ministro

-Cuidado con esa boca Potter - amenazo el ministro - no me importa si eres el elegido

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquella petición que el ministro quería imponer. Era algo estúpido.

-Es lo mejor Potter y lo sabe muy bien - comenzó el ministro

-Pero no creo que sea lo mejor - se quejo

-Claro que si - su voz se escuchaba con arrogancia y petulancia - Potter usted es el jefe de aurores y sé muy bien que cuidara con más pasión a Draco Malfoy.

-Lo cuidare pero no es necesario casar a Malfoy con Hermione

-Lo es, Hermione es la persona en que mas confió y sé muy bien que ella me tendrá informada sobre todo lo que haga Draco

-¿Esta seguro? - la voz de Harry cambio parecía divertido. En estos años había cambiado su carácter.

Aquella cara de soberbia que tenía el ministro se demudo por aquella pregunta

- ¿Qué pretende? - se levanto rápidamente

-Hermione tendrá que comunicarme primero las cosas para su seguridad, usted sabe

-Pero usted está a mi mando - volvió aquella sonrisa. Harry solo lo fulmino con la mirada y esperando que todo fuera una broma o que el ministro cambiara de opinión

El ministro se retiro, dejando ahí el contrato de matrimonio de Hermione. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando querían obligar a su mejor amiga, su hermana a casarse con Malfoy, aquella persona que la había humillado.

Peor aún como se lo iba a decir a Ron. Aquel pelirrojo que estaba enamorado de la castaña desde que eran unos niños.

Se encamino a la madriguera, donde se iba a encontrar a todos y darle la noticia.

En una mansión oscura y fría se encuentra un solo hombre, quien podría decir que aquel hombre antes estaba rodeado de muchas personas, sin importar que aquellas personas solo lo buscaban por su dinero, status de sangre y su apellido pero ahora esas mismas personas se alejaron de el por esas mismas razones que estuvieron a su lado o algunas se encontraban muertas.

Aunque era mejor estar solo sin causarle daño a nadie. En eso se había convertido la vida de Draco Malfoy.

En aquella habitación un solo hombre lleno de ira, de venganza y desconfianza, él no sabía hasta que punto podía resistir tanto odio en su cuerpo.

Se veía gastado y sin ánimos, hasta de vivir. Aquel chico que se creía superior a los demás por llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Pero ahora estaba solo, era el único Malfoy que había quedado vivo. Sus padres habían muerto por los mortifagos. Draco seguía vivo por una simple razón pero tan poderosa que podría revivir al señor Tenebroso.

Solo él tenía la forma de revivir al Señor Tenebroso y se encontraba en su cabeza. O mas bien en todo su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor.

San Agustín

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la escritora J.K Rowling. **_

Capitulo 2

El no estaban de acuerdo con eso. No quería escuchar mas a su amigo. Y como se atrevía a pedírselo. Era lo que pensaba Ron.

El pelirrojo se movía por toda la casa gritando y maldiciendo por que había escuchado.

-Ron - cálmate dijo Harry - No podemos hacer nada

-Claro que si, debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer ¿verdad Harry? - el no se rendirá tan rápido. Iba luchar para que eso no sucediera.

Harry no le contesto y solo movió la cabeza de negación.

-¿Adonde vas? - pregunto la Señora Weasley a su hijo que estaba desesperado por arreglar esta confusión.

Lo único que Ron podía pensar era que no quería perder al amor de su vida, mas que eso su alma. Era peor que recibir el beso de un dementor. El pelirroja seguía despertado por la situación, si muchos años había esperado en tener el maldito valor para confesarle lo que sentía por Hermione y ahora la estaban alejando de ella. De su amiga y de la mujer ama.

-Arreglar las cosas con el ministro - sosteniendo su varita con más fuerza - todavía no conoce a Ronald Weasley

- Ronald - grito su madre - no quiero que te metas en problemas con el ministro

-Po favor madre - intervino George - si el ministro intentara entregara mi novia a otro yo si lo mato

La Señora Weasley fulmino con la mirada a George, no era buena idea darle consejos a Ron por aquel estado que tiene. George ignoro a su madre y solo le dio un pequeño apretón a Ron el hombro en forma de apoyo

-No lo voy a permitir - su voz estaba lleno de odio

-Ron - dijo por fin Hermione que se había permanecido callada en la discusión - tengo que hacerlo

-Pero. . .

-Ron - puso su dedo en la boca, solo le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que a Ron le gustaba y disfrutaba pero ahora era distinto - mira que prefieres que Malfoy encuentre la manera de revivir al Señor Tenebroso o que tenga que sacrificar por unos cuantos meses y exagerando un año

Ron al escuchar eso, no podía evitar estar al favor de Hermione. Ron no dijo nada solo abrazo a su amada con todas sus fuerzas, no quería ver a su Hermione con otro. Era difícil para los dos, sus sueños que los estaban construyendo juntos se estaban alejando de sus manos.

Ella va hacer la Señora de Malfoy, Ron no quería escuchar aquellas palabras e imaginar eso. Hermione Weasley. . .eso ya no iba a suceder ahora Hermione Malfoy. Pero lo que en verdad temía el pelirrojo era que esto durara mas de lo que Harry y el ministro le habían dicho. Un año era el plazo limite para que el falso matrimonio se acabara y que su castaña regresara a su lado.

Hermione lo continuo abrazandolo, sus lagrimas no cayeron en sus mejillas. TEnis que s fuerte por Ron aunque a ella también le doliera

-Lo siento tanto - dijo Harry. Se sentía culpable por separa a sus mejores amigos. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Aunque el no lo deseara Hermione tenia la salvación del mundo mágico en sus manos, como el lo tuvo unos años atrás.

Por lo mientras, Draco Malfoy platicaba con el ministro en la mansión Malfoy

- Señor Malfoy - se levanto - Espero que su palabra sea de validez

- Lo será si Granger se casa conmigo - sonrió con gozo - recuerde que soy el único con la información mas importante

-Y la mas peligrosa - el ministro miro a Malfoy con odio, como todos los hacian desde muchos años atrás

-También - sonrió con acritud - pero si tengo lo que quiero no me veré la necesidad de hacer algo encontra del Mundo mágico

El ministro se fue de aquella mansión sin decir nada mas, solo mirando al ultimo Malfoy que quedaba e el mundo mágico.

- Por fin - dijo en la soledad de su casa. El Rubio no tenia ninguna intensión ere vivir al que uno de los magos mas temidos por todos y por el también. Seria un estúpido en hacerlo pero si con eso podía conseguir su objetivo aunque seria engañando no habría ningún problema con ello. Ya antes había manipulado a gente para su beneficio y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Lo único que a el no le podía quedar claro todavía, como se había enamorado de aquella sangre sucia. Hermione Granger. Lo único que esperaba era tenerla como esposa y conquistarla. Sn importarle en habérsela arrebatodo de Ron Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la escritora J.K Rowling. **_

El dolor siempre cumple lo que promete.

Germaine de Staël

_**Capítulo 3. **_

Por fin el día había llegado, aquel día que para muchos era una pesadilla, una estupidez y una tortura. Solo había una persona que anhelo ese día, esperanzado y ansioso que llegara.

Aquien podria decir que un simple dia para algunas sea el mejor día y algunos sea el peor dia de su vida. Para Malfoy aquel día era uno de los mejores iba conseguir su propósito sin importar si la persona que estaba obligando le causaba daño.

Los invitados se encontraban en el jardín, algunos de los invitados eran los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría ex alumnos de Gryffindor y amigos de Hermione, también se encontraba la familia Weasley excepto Ron. El pelirrojo se había ido aquella noche que paso con su amada, la última noche que pudo estar con la mujer que amaba. Se había ido, no dijo dónde iría, no le dijo a nadie pero ninguno le cuestiono sabían que necesitaba asimilar. Si, asimilar que Hermione Granger su mejor amiga y de la chica que se había enamorado se casaría con la peor persona que puede ver. Malfoy, le estaba quitando lo más importante que tenia

Hermione se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy. En ese lugar donde era sombrío, donde fue torturada, donde se podía ver obscuridad iba ser su boda. Debía de ser unos de los días más felices de su vida. Era lo contrario se casaría con el hombre que la maltrato durante años. Observo aquel cuarto, tendría que acostumbrarse aquel cuarto que tal vez sería que compartiría con Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza con la idea de compartir el cuarto y la cama. Eso nunca pasaría.

-Adelante - dice la castaña al escuchar el golpe de la puerta. Hermione sonríe al ver a su amigo vestido tan elegante.

Hay están Harry vestido para la ocasión, aunque el sabia que todo eso era una farsa.

-¿Quieres que te entrega? - se encogió de hombros

-Si - susurro no con mucha alegría. Había soñado que su mejor amigo, su hermano la entregara a Ron - sabes cuánto va a durar el matrimonio

-El contrato solo dice que seis meses

Hermione solo dijo un "ah". Harry la abrazo, intentando darle apoyo y que supiera que esto no duraría mucho

Todos se encontraban ahí esperando a la novia, Draco estaba ahí parado sin moverse, su elegancia lo distinguía entre todos, su túnica negra y su cabello peinado sin moverse. Sabiendo que desde ese día Hermione Gremger se convertiría en la señora Malfoy, su esposa, su mujer.

Hermione salió de la mansión. Para su sorpresa de Hermione, esta parte de la mansión no se encontraba tan oscura como el resto. El jardín se podía ver decorado, la poca luz del sol que salía ente las grises nubes podía aclarar el jardín decorado. Se encamino ha donde se encontraba Draco, el se giro para contemplara a su mujer. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara pero no dudo mucho al ver la cara de Hermione de sufrimiento

El solo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien obligar a Hermione a casarse con él a la fuerza. A el no le importo quería ser egoísta.

Harry camino junta a ella, llegaron hasta Draco. Quien podía decir que Harry Potter le estaba dando así mejor amiga a su peor enemigo. Aquella persona que siempre los humillo y en especial a Hermione.

Draco le extendió su mano, Hermione dudo en dársela. Quería huir de ahí, estar con Ron, en poder olvidar que Malfoy tiene el poder de revivir al Señor Tenebroso.

El Ministro inicio la ceremonia. Para los dos solo eran palabras, los dos estaban esperando a la pregunta que cambiaría su vida, donde comenzaría una misión, una misión por obligación y la otra una misión de amor y de conquistar.

-Draco Malfoy tomas a Hermione Granger como su mujer y ¿juras amarla y respetar con su alma? - aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del ministró

-Lo juro - contesto gustoso a la pregunta. Quería a esa mujer y va a ganar su amor.

El ministro se dirigió a la castaña que no miraba a ningúna persona que se encontraba a su alrededor. Lo único que podía ver era su mano, aquella mano donde la sostenía Malfoy. La sentía como una cadena que la ataría por mucho tiempo.

-Hermione Granger toma como marido a Draco Malfoy y ¿jura amarlo y respetarlo con su alma?

-Lo. . .- no quería contestar - lo. . Ju. . Juro

-Los declaro marido y mujer - El ministro alzo su varita apuntado al nuevo matrimonio, una luz blanca y preciosa salía de la varita del ministro formando un listón alrededor de los novios así dando concluida la ceremonia y también que aquel acto los uniría para siempre. - puede besar a su esposa

Draco se inclino para darle el beso, pero antes que pudiera dárselo. Hermione lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho de Draco.

Hermione sabía que tenía que hacerlo, todos los invitados tenían que saber que el casamiento era real, que no era falso. Por primera vez la casta miro aquellos ojos grises, que antes mostraba frialdad, arrogancia y superioridad. Ahora, solo tristeza. Pero aun así, los ojos de Malfoy le parecieron hermosos.

Draco formo una sonrisa torcida y se acerco para depositar sus labios en los de la castaña, su nueva esposa.

Hermione estaba recibiendo su beso, sus manos intentaron moverse hasta el cuello de Malfoy, pero al contrario de Hermione que intentaba reprimir el acto, Draco la agarro de la cintura la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Se separaron y solo se observaron. Hermione apenas podia respirar.

-Lo siento - susurro Draco. Feliz de que su beso fuera correspondido sin importarle cuales fueron su causa.

Hermione no dijo nada, quería poner todo en claro ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué había dejado que el beso fuera tan. . .? No podía encontrar las palabras de aquel beso pero lo peor ¿Le había gustado?

Amar a Malfoy ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Podría olvidar a Ron? Ella no se atrevía en pensar en aquella locura. Ella siempre amara a Ron eso se repetía

Todos estaban en la fiesta bailando y felices, la familia Weasley se encontraba en su mesa hablando entre ellos. Harry no dejaba de ver a la mesa de los novios, a temor que Draco hiciera o insultara a Hermione pero todo lo contrario. Draco se había comportado como un caballero.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Draco a su mujer

-No - dijo. Era la décima cosa que se le había negado a su esposo. No quería recibirle nada de el.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos. El ministro invito a la "feliz pareja" a bailar

Los dos se levantaron, Draco la agarro de la cintura, por instinto Hermione intento soltarse de él pero lo pensó mejor. La farsa tenía que seguir oen los invitados, saber que era la feliz pareja. Lo único que podía pensar era en sus amigos y que pasaba por sus cabezas. Por su casamiento con Draco, por haber dejado a Ron. Draco la atrajo hacia él, ellos solo estaban tan cercas como hace un par de horas.

El ojo gris se inhalo el aroma de su mujer, le gustaba aquellas palabras, _su mujer. _

No podía creer que en verdad había conseguido su casamiento con Hermione.


End file.
